


James, double please

by TylerAsDurden



Series: James & [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerAsDurden/pseuds/TylerAsDurden
Summary: Так бывает: ты приходишь в бар, нажраться в одиночестве.





	

Они встретятся в баре совершенно случайно. 

Так бывает, ты в незнакомом городе, в заведении, название которого уже не помнишь, а может, и вовсе не посмотрел на вывеску. И всё вокруг тебя — кроме выпивки — чужое, инородное, но словно под кальку содранное с тысячи и одного такого же места по всей стране. И вот ты, приезжий, незнакомец, такой же обезличенный как всё это место и все десять человек постояльцев, встречаешь старого товарища.

Так бывает. Тогда, давно, вы не дружили, да и не общались толком. Был ты, Джеймс, и он — Джеймс, не такое уж редкое имя, правда. Все звали тебя Баки. Все звали его Счастливчик Джим.

Он не то чтобы подсаживается к тебе, просто садится к стойке. Вы пересекаетесь взглядами, киваете друг другу, узнавая, с одинаковой, даже синхронной кривой усмешкой.

Это тупо, но ребята в подобных барах легко отличают бывших военных на глаз.

— Служили вместе, — кивает бармен, обновляя твой виски и наливая ему того же. — За счет заведения.

 

Они отсядут за дальний столик, не сговариваясь, поднимутся и так и будут двигаться слаженно, как напарники, как чующие друг друга звери, хоть и тогда — как давно? — они почти не работали вместе.

Так бывает, ты думаешь, что такой один, исключение из правил, да вообще, самый большой неудачник, что уж там. И поговорить не с кем. Но вот, он сидит напротив, жует понемногу край сигары, и, черт его раздери, с сороковых совершенно не изменился. 

— А ты постарел, друг, — негромко бросает, с тихим смешком в голосе, и ничего не дергается, не сжимается у тебя внутри — действительно понимает, о чем шутит.

— А ты — ни капли! — и под звон льда о край бокала возвращается к тебе на лицо что-то. «Это — как ездить на велосипеде», — думаешь.

 

Они будут смеяться, голодно до простых шуток. Будут разговаривать, пока не закроется этот бар, живые, жадные, в кои-то веки молодые, ненасытные до общих-необщих воспоминаний.

Так бывает, между двумя людьми вроде ничего общего, кроме имени, да и то — нехитрое совпадение. Так бывает, вся память — в дырах, но его отчего-то помнишь. И говорить легко.

На вечер можно представить, что вот так просто, дома семья ждёт, ты — после тяжелой смены, пятница — в бар на соседней улице зашел с приятелем, перетерли общих знакомых, о спорте повздорили, посмеялись о новостях в столице. Только ты не представишь — лишнее. Куда важнее другое.

Не задавать друг другу вопросов — не напускным, не вымученным, искренним — что уж тут не понятного. 

Разойтись под утро, каждый в свою сторону, хлопнув по плечу на прощание. 

— Бывай!

— Будь.

 

Они встретятся снова через год, или, может, больше, всё те же — совершенно другие, на поле боя плечом к плечу.  
Так бывает: кажется, жизнь твоя — выгребная яма, и что ни шаг, что ни решение — глубже, ближе к заветному уже донышку. Так бывает, ни вдохнуть, ни сдвинуться, всё одинаковое, надеяться больше не на что, да и какая надежда, если вот она — жизнь твоя — бег по адову кругу. Ни просвета, ни цели, ни одного желания.

Ты встречаешь старого знакомого, вы не дружили, не общались толком до этого. Кто бы мог подумать, что за одну встречу можно и душу на изнанку вывернуть, не сказав ни слова. Проснуться с утра с похмельем во вшивом отеле, открыть глаза и в кои-то веки не вскочить, не поежиться — потянуться до хруста. Улыбнуться зеркалу.

Тебя зовут Барнсом, а его Логаном, хоть и один, и другой — Джеймс.

— Счастливый? — не спрашиваешь, не удивляешься даже, просто рад видеть.

— Не хуже твоего.

 

Они договорятся взять как-нибудь по пиву, и, кто знает, может, и правда однажды встретятся не случайно.  
Так бывает, ты вернулся домой с войны, а дом — вот же он. Кто-то и сейчас зовет тебя Баки. Кто-то, глядя, как он наигранно хмурится, тянет «Джим».

Завсегдатаи захолустных баров отличают бывших военных на глаз. Бармен лучше других знает, как ему натирать стаканы. И может быть, прямо сейчас, хоть и отследить момент начала не удается, кто-то прав, бросая на выдохе:

— Жизнь налаживается.


End file.
